Mature Roleplay: North Efrika (Free to Join, but be warned.)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Plot: Set in the future of my stories, (Jaredthefox92's stories) in the New Order Era, this roleplay is about a key battle in the Mobian region of North Efrika.The baron has sent his veteran commander, Erwin'' 'the dessert fox', to North Efrika to combat the Egg forces in the region and conquer the continent in the name of the Moebian Order. This will undoubtedly destabilize the region, as well as put many a village and city in Efrika at risk. The Moebian war machine marches towards warfare once more. However, what does this mean for the fate of your character who just so happens to be in the region? (Free to Join) Participants: Jaredthefox92. (Host) Trisell Chronos (Insert clever line here) Involved Characters: *Erwin, 'the Dessert Fox' (New Order, Jaredthefox92) *The New Order. *Virus: Mode Ira (Trisell Chronos) Rules: #This is meant to be a very violent roleplay, '''your character has the chance to die.' Join at your own discretion. #Cussing and swearing will be allowed, (this is wartime after all.) #Standard roleplaying etiquette applies. (No autohitting, godmodding, powerplaying, ect.) #If you want to be another faction or group you have to balance them out to be fair. #I'm looking for a diverse cast, if your character could be a sort of ethnic Afrikan species, or something around a safari animal I would be most happy. Act One: Mobilization It was truly a awe inspiring sight to behold, within the blink of an eye dozens if not hundreds of round glowing portals that were illuminated with the colors of light blue and blinding white light appeared on Mobius near the Soumerican/ Efrikan border. They glistened in the sunny day as out from the come the roaring thunder of tanks from the 'other world'. The tanks looked high tech and updated with the latest tech as they were fast as well. Soldiers could even be seen riding atop them for quick transportation. The soldiers seemed heavily armed and armored Moebians of various species, but canine seemed to be the most common. Civilians gazing at them would be able to make out very nice looking black helmets that were very distinct shapes as well. Soon out of the other portals came soldiers wearing helmets and goggles to shield their eyes from the elements. They appeared to come out by teams and many were seen caring high tech glowing weapons, large missile launcher like objects, rifles, and even heavy machine guns and mortars. Clearly these invaders were well armed, well trained, and well funded. They seemed focused and eager for combat as well. One portal opened up a tank come out of it, atop this tank was a Moebian Fennec fox wearing a nice hat and environmental goggles. He seemed to be directing the soldiers who would hear his voice every so often and move to where he ordered. For a commander however he seemed quite calm and informal, almost to the point of directing a play. "Nein, move your panzer over there. Get in line with the right flank guard. Remember to stay with your unit." The fox called out to a smaller tankette commander who was out on his top hatch. "Jawohl! Herr Kommandant!" A Moebian shepard replied while moving his smaller light tank back in line with the others. The portals started to close as the last of their forces exited them. Soon each individual squad and unit was neatly organized as the column of Moebian vehicles and infantry crossed over the bridge into Efrika. Once the army crossed the border they began to set up a outpost and camp by the river. They made a small communications outpost and dug in to make defenses.However, they were on the clock and couldn't just rest there. (I take it that I should have Virus pop up in this group somewhere?) (Yes, they're currently on the Efrikan Soumerican border, yes in the comics that is a thing, but they're making a foward outpost first.) (... Post retcon... that's why I didn't recognize it... great...) (Alright I'll have her pop up.) "Excuse me, Fennec guy!" A brown hand covered in arrow-like red stripes haved over through the crowds. "Was?" The fennec said as he got out of his vehicle and walked over to the person waving the hand. A black-haired feline, not quite a lynx exactly but the ears and tuffs implied as such, wearing a tan tang-top and some cargo pants: long black hair, red stripe designs (Basic same Virus appearance aside from the clothing). "First, love the ears. Always something hot about that, but also, hi I'm Ira, just got here and in desperate need of some where-to instruction." "Hallo meine frau, how are you this lovely tag?" The fennec asked while bowing in a gentleman like manner and taking off his cap. "Hey and he doesn't get ticked at me either. That's a plus," She grinned. "Just wondering where I need to head off to here... not that I'd mind more fancy talk." (literally just realized I wrote french >__<) "Ah! Die baron told me to look out for you ja. You will be stationed at our new outpost." He replied. "Aaaaand that would be..." She looked around. "Das tracks from mine panzerkampfwagons would show you der way. Just walk the opposite way of sie canons." "Sweet," She gave a quick salute before walking toward sie cannons. Off in the distance she would find the foward outpost next to the river. A black and green flag was flying over it, however for now it appeared to be a bunch of tents. It looked like it was being stationed by Mobians as well. (Should we be waiting for others to get involved also?) (Maybe, but if we wait too long it will get buried.) (We can just wait say... a few hours maybe? After that we just keep going. Personally I'd say only three users should be involved in this total so it doesn't go off-topic.) (Agreed, and I would like users who are serious about plot and not trying to make themselves look like the hero of everything. This is a story about war, and war is hell.) (You wouldn't happened to have watched the SomecallmeJohnny Metal Gear marathon recently would you? Also I agree, and I think I know who you're talking about.) (Not recently I'm afraid. Yeah.) (Welp X{D, see you in a few hours.) (Hopefully we can find some competent people at least. ) The red-striped feline skipped over, hands held behind her back. She slowed to a stroll when close enough, approaching the closest individual. "Halt!" A moebian dingo soldier said walking towards her. She stopped mid-step, one foot about a half-foot (no pun intended) in the front air. "Hail Hydra?" "Show me your papers, please." The soldier asked. She reached into one of her back pockets, pulling out a sheet that she held up. The soldier then takes them and after a moment or two he nods. "Good, here you go ma'am." He said as he give them back. "Follow me please." She followed. As she is escorted she sees a base bustling with activtiy. All around her are solldiers in green uniforms with kevlar armor and black helmets toting high tech weaponry. She sees a medical tent, a communications tent, and a command tent that have already been set up. "You can taste the... patrotism?" "Tastes like victory ma'am!" The soldier replied. "That too. Where are we going exactly? My tent?" "To the communications tent, ma'am." "Can't tell if I feel old or flattered. Guess it's better than someone yelling 'Soldier' though." He then leads her to a large tent where various Moebians are bustling about on computers and radios typing and connecting with other people by speaking. The soldiers seem very focused and all sorts of chatter is going on. She glanced and faintly listened in on various conversations as they passed. Soon a Mobian retrivery dog walks up to them. "I've been expecting you ma'am, I am captain Allen Adrex." The said as he saluted with his left hand. "... Hey," She gave a short wave with a tilt of the head. "I've read your dossier that the baron sent me. Welcome to soon the be stabilized land." "Thank- Dossier? What he say in it?" "Not very much, but that you're authorized by the baron himself to be a prime 'helper'." He replied. "...So... I'm jumping out of cakes or something?" "No, you're to help us with communications here." "Alright, well let's get to it then." "Your workstation is over there to the right." She walked over to the station, sitting down. (Allo?) She sees a radio on one side, and on the other a small laptop. She opened the laptop and turned it on. As she did she would find a rather annoying discovery, all the letters were backwards.Not just on keyboard, but on screen as well. "... This is Moebius?" She asked. "That's a laptop." The soldier replied. "The planet," She tensed slightly. (Allo?) "Yes, the planet on the screen is ours. Notice how it rotates left instead of right. Inter-diminsional opposing forces and all that crap." The soldier replied. "... Deja vu," She observed the contents on the computer screen. "Will you be able to use this? Prime?" The soldier asked. "... Prime?" "It's a slang term for a primal Mobian." "It's innacurate. Anyway, what exactly do you want me to do?" She clicked about for any files or directive. "Can you patch into the enemie's transmissions and see if there are any nearby G.U.N or Egg bases in the area? We know there are some local warlords, but we want to get the jump on them first." "Radiowaves right? Yeah I can do that..." "Good, let's see if the Baron's faith in you wasn't missplaced." "Not in the way you're thinking of," She got to work using the technology, though most of the time consisted of one hand actually using the laptop and the other rubbing circles around the side of the device. "Just tap into their transmissions without alerting them to you listening in. The baron wants us to be as fast as lighting and to leave only storm clouds for prior notice as we bring propper order to this land of wayward warlords and instability." "I've got it," She informed. "Good,then see to it." "No, I mean," She tapped the screen, pointing to an open window of a located base. "I found one at least." "Ah, coordinates?" The soldier asked. "Right here," She clicked to a virtual note with the digits typed up. "How many are we aiming for?" "Any early warning radar installations in our proximity." He replied. "Alright, well this shouldn't take too long." The soldier then proceeds to watch her while he took a seat at a collapsible chair. Soon around the computer a reconned map depicting the best footage and positioning from scouts in the field appeared. While there were some grey areas, most of the region had been carefully scouted and troops were constantly sending in encrypted feed in which the computer would clue their locations together for a stable virtual map. After a sufficient amount of information was mapped out, Ira scooted aside a bit for the soldier to look over. "Hmmmm, interesting.Print this off and I'll send it to Herr Kommandant. " The soldier said. "And after that?" She asked while clicking the print option. (Allo?) "We will await his instructions." The dog replied. "... 'Kay," She leaned back in the chair. (Hooba dooba) (I would very much prefer this not get lost in the dust) (Ok) The dog then took off the print to the general. Over the course of the hour the Kommandant observed the map and it's findings. Soon an assault was to be planned for the enemy installation with the Order's armored spearhead. Ira remained sitting on her head atop her chair, awaiting further instruction (unless the spearhead is for her to do). Soon the entire base is preparing to head out to assault the enemy communictions outpost. Ira may see soldiers gearing up and arming themselves while getting with their squads. The retriver then proceeds to walk back to her to speak with her. "Commander... or whatever appropriate title I was supposed tos say," She greeted. (Hooba dooba) "sergent." he replied. "That one," She gave a finger point to him in confirmation. "So, we're heading out?" "Yes, do you have a helmet?" He asked. "... I... wasn't really brought to my quarters before they told me to come here so that would be a no." "We have a spare uniform and helmet, but it's a men's. All the female soldiers have already been dispatched." The soldier replied. She just shrugged. "Doubt people will recognize or care about the difference." (Hooba dooba) The soldier goes to get the uniform and brings it back. It's dark green and has the Order flag on the side, but also a picture of Moebius on the side as well with red water instead of blue. She also sees the rather large Order helmet with it's distinct shape and padding inside.He tosses it to her and then tells her to go somewhere to change. "Aye aye," She gave a small salute before walking out. A minute or two later she came back out with uniform on. "Good, can you fight in any way?" He asked. "Yep," She replied plainly. "What weapon?" The sergeant asked. "I'm very partial to spears but I'm guessing you mean guns?" "Rifles." The soldier replied. "What century? I won't be using a mini-chimney sweeper I hope." "A Reaper-929 Cold plasma rifle." The soldier replied. "Well 'plasma' is in the name,I guess it's not ancient." (Hooba dooba) (Dooba Hooba) (Third times the charm?) Category:Roleplays Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC